Iron platinum (FePt) is the most promising candidate for heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) applications. Currently, there are lots of technical challenges that need to be overcome before FePt based composite films may be used for HAMR media applications. The most critical challenges for HAMR technology relate to reliability issues due to the deterioration of the field generated by the near field transducer (NFT) under high temperature working conditions.